You & Me: Better Together
by Velocity3127
Summary: Raura oneshot! Ross is on tour and Laura has a new song...could it be about him?


**Author's note: here is a new Raura oneshot! This is inspired by some song lyrics that Laura tweeted a couple weeks ago...so if you're reading this after her song is released, it might not really make a whole lot of sense with the context of the song, but this is all we have right now:)**

* * *

 **Ross's POV**

 _You, me, and tension, we've been friends forever_

 _You, me, and silence, we don't work well together_

 _You, me, alone, I know we'd do it better_

I was on tour when I saw the tweet. Okay, so it took me a day to see it since I don't follow her anymore, but I saw it. I know I have a girlfriend, and I know that Laura and I are just friends, at least officially, but I'm 98% sure that those lyrics are about us. I mean, we've been friends forever, but there's also so much tension between us with the media and all the fan pressure for us to get together. Everyone knows that Laura's the loudest chatterbox around, and it's really hard for us to be silent together. Not just literally silent, but also silent about everything between us, not to say anything wrong to the media. And I'm pretty sure the last line is a nod to the fact that ever since the show ended, we've barely seen each other, and even when we have, we've never been alone together for more than a half second.

"Ross, you have to see this!" Rydel exclaimed, walking up to me. "Laura tweeted these song lyrics and they are _totally_ about you!"

"You know we're just friends!" I retorted. "It doesn't mean anything!"

A lie. It's a big lie. At least, I don't think it doesn't mean anything. I don't know whether I would be relieved or disappointed if it doesn't mean anything. If it's not about me, then we can just go back to normal and be "just friends". If it is about me, I might never find out, or things will just get complicated. I know it's best not to do anything about it. But I often act without thinking, and even though my brain told me not to, I decided to text Laura.

 _Ross: Hey Laura!_

She responds within a minute.

 _Laur: Hey Ross! How's tour?_

 _Ross: It's good, what are you up to?_

Of course I know she's recording, but she doesn't know that I still read all of her tweets even if I don't follow her anymore. I waited a full minute before she replied (but I know it's because she has a flip phone that takes forever to text on).

 _Laur: Just recording my new album:)_

 _Ross: Can I see some lyrics?_

 _Laur: Well, I already tweeted this, so it should be ok: you, me, and tension, we've been friends forever; you, me, and silence, we don't work well together; you, me, alone, I know we'd do it better_

I paused. Was she trying to send me a message, or was it just because those lyrics were already out?

 _Ross: Aw, that sounds like a great song, I'm sure it's about a special person!_

I waited a full minute before her short answer came.

 _Laur: Yeah_

 _Ross: Well, I hope you're having a great time, I'm so proud of you:)_

 _Laur: Aw, thanks Ross! I hope you're having a good time on tour:)_

 _Ross: I am:) See you in LA?_

 _Laur: Ok! Can't wait:)_

I smiled. We might just be friends, but I miss her tons. I might not seem like it, but I miss everything about our show. The acting, the music, the work, but especially the people. Especially Laura. Now I don't even have an excuse to hang out with her other than "we're still friends", which drives the fans crazy. The Raura fans freak out, and then the Rourtney fans get all mad. They claim that Raura's not real, so why do they care? If we're just friends, why does it matter to them? I know that Laura and I have great chemistry, but can't everyone see that we're just friends?

Still, though, I can't help but wonder: are those lyrics about me? If so, what does it mean about us?

* * *

 **About a month later** **: Laura's POV**

"Laura!" he exclaims, running backstage, where I am.

They've just finished their concert in Oklahoma, the last one in America before they head off to Europe. I was supposed to meet them in LA before they left for Europe, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. So I decided to fly out to Oklahoma. Yes, we're "just friends".

"Ross! I missed you!" I exclaim, hugging him. "The show was amazing!"

"Aw, thanks! How have you been?" he asks.

"Busy, that's for sure!" I laugh. "I'm so happy I finally get to focus on singing, though. I bet you're having tons of fun performing every day!"

"I guess it's tiring, but really fun, too." he replies.

"So, um," I say, "where's Courtney?"

He shrugs. "Not here today. I think she's doing photo shoots somewhere."

"Your girlfriend's not here for your last concert in America?" I ask, confused.

"She said she was busy or something." he replies offhandedly. "I think she's going to come with us to Europe. She didn't really say anything, though. Honestly, we've both been so busy, we barely see each other."

"Oh," I say, confused, "the last time I talked to her, about a month ago, she was so set on coming to this concert. She said she was going to join you on this whole tour."

"Oh, um..." he mumbles, "yeah, um, she was busy."

"Really?" I ask skeptically. "She said she wouldn't miss it for anything."

He's silent for a while until he speaks again. "Okay, um, she broke up with me a couple weeks ago. She wasn't really happy about all the attention."

"Really? She's an actress and a model! She doesn't like attention?" I say, surprised.

"Well, not exactly. She just doesn't like all the attention. I mean, you know that people want us together, and there's a lot of pressure. She doesn't want to be just known as the girl who's getting in the way from us get together." he explains.

I blush. "Okay, but it bothered her that much? I mean, I know you two liked each other a lot! She broke up with you just because your fans didn't want you together? Shouldn't you follow your heart?"

Even as I say it, I know that a big part of me believes in what I'm saying. After all, I just want Ross to be happy. And if he wants to be with Courtney, then I support that and I'll be happy for them. But a little part of me inside just wants to be with him, and it's telling me that this is my only chance to tell him how I feel.

"Well, um, I don't really know." he says. An awkward silence follows until he speaks again. "I really liked your song lyrics, I know it'll be a great song."

"What song lyrics? Oh, the ones I texted you like a month ago? Aw, thanks!" I say, grateful that we have a conversation going.

"So I was wondering..." he says, "and you don't have to answer if you don't want to... I was just curious, who's the song about?"

I bite my lip. Should I tell him? Should I not? What if he doesn't feel the same way? I think he does... but what if he doesn't? Should I just make something up? What should I do?

"Laura?" his voice snaps me back to attention.

"Uh, right, um..." I sputter. "The song's about my crush. Right."

"Aw, Laura has a crush!" he sing-songs. "A crush that you've been friends with for a long time? Are you going to make a move? I mean, it might ruin our friendship."

His eyes widen when he realizes what he said.

"So..." I say softly, looking down, "you thought the song was about you?"

"I- Laura, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean, that's not..."

"It's okay, Ross." I interrupt quietly. "Because the truth is... you're right."

His eyes widen again. "You mean you have a crush on me? I mean, you just said..."

I shake my head. "No, I think... Ross, I think I'm in love with you."

I can't look at his face. I don't want to see his reaction, but I can't bring myself to just leave. I don't know what I've done to our friendship, but I know I've wrecked it beyond repair. So it's an understatement to say I'm surprised when I feel his lips gently pressed against my cheek.

"Laura, I think I'm in love with you, too."

"Ross, I-"

"Shh..." he whispers, placing a finger to my lips. "You don't have to say anything. Just come here."

I laugh a little as I wrap my arms around his neck. It's been so long since we've even seen each other, but in this moment, it feels like we've been together forever. In a way, we have.

"Laura?" he mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"So...what does this mean?" he asks. "I mean, do you want to be a couple, or..."

"Why wouldn't I? You've wanted to date me since practically _the day we met_ , and I've liked you for at least five years!" I reply, laughing as if it were a joke. Which I guess it was.

"Well, it's just that..." he says, "I mean, you know there are a lot of people who want us together."

"No kidding!" I laugh. "But why should that make us _not_ want to be together?"

"Well, you know, there are a lot of people who would also get really mad if we got together. I mean, none of my fans know that Courtney and I broke up... because then they would blame you. And if people find out that we're going out, then they'll think that you're to blame for the breakup. I don't want you to have to face that kind of harassment."

"Ross, I've been taking that kind of pressure since our ship was born. How bad can it be?"

"But we were never actually dating, and if we are, it'll probably get worse." he replies worriedly.

"It's all worth it if I get to be with you." I say decidedly, kissing him. "Plus, all of our fans are going to be so happy. This is what they've been waiting for since the show first aired!"

"Whoa, guys, what is going on?" Rocky interrupts, walking in on us. "Ross, you were supposed to come with us outside! And why's Laura here?"

"Well, she decided to come surprise us at the end of the concert!" Ross explains. "And yeah, we're coming."

Right as Ross, Rocky, and I walk outside, we see Stormie heading our way.

"Hi, mom!" Ross and Rocky say in unison.

"Laura! It's so nice to see you again! We all missed you so much!" she exclaims. "Are you coming out for dinner with us?"

"Yeah, Laura, you should come with us!" Rocky exclaims.

I'm about to agree when Ross grabs my hand and leans towards me, whispering, "You, me, alone, I know we'd do it better."

I blush a little hearing him quoting my song. "Actually, Ross and I were going to go out for dinner together, since you guys are going on tour, and I'm going back to school and working on my album, so we probably won't see each other for a while."

"Okay, have fun on your date!" Stormie says, winking.

I'm about to argue, like I always would, when I realize that this time she's actually right, so all I can do is blush and smile. Rocky and Stormie walk out to meet the rest of their family, leaving Ross and I behind.

"You, me, and tension, we've been friends forever," he whispers.

"You, me, and silence, we don't go well together," I continue.

"You, me, alone, I know we'd do it better," he says.

"You, me, and love, we'll be here whenever." I finish.

* * *

 **Author's note: I don't own the lyrics except for that last line! I hope you liked it! I know this wasn't very creative and it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but I just had to get this idea out of my head. I have another oneshot and a new multi-chap in progress so hopefully I can get those up soon. As always, feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
